Hizumi's Side
by Kounellii
Summary: Here's Hizumi's back story. Fills in the missing links of Hizumi's acts that lead to the events in Spiral SnK. Ch4: Eyes' recovery nearly kills Kanone's and Hizumi's plan. A new pawn and a new plan.
1. California, Here I Come

**Hizumi's Side **by: Kounellii**  
**

_Kou's comments_: As per my poll on my profile, a Hizumi-centric fic! I'll include the reference points from the manga so that you'll know the timeline. So if you haven't read up to v13 and don't want spoilers, don't read this. Hope you'll agree with how I portray Hizumi=)

_Disclaimer_: I do not claim Hizumi nor Kiyotaka de "Spiral Suiri no Kizuna." Je n'ai pas! But I am the sole author of this fic.

-California, Here I Come-

The clouds in the sky were lazily, but surely, building up. They were thick and fluffy. So much so, that the large cotton-looking mass cast an even shadow over the campus.

Hizumi fingered his new college ID, moving his finger over to read his full name. Best to check that his name wasn't misspelled. The ID clerks were only human after all. He strode behind his "new" peers. He was easily the shortest one there.

But it didn't matter. Hizumi's IQ alone matched, or even surpassed, those of his classmates. Obviously made more impressive by the fact that he's only 13 years old.

His yellow eyes glanced over the remaining free seats. More than a hundred were available.

_I guess UCLA really is prestigious. Most of the large lecture classrooms aren't even half full_, thought Hizumi to himself. He dropped his blue messenger bag down into the empty seat next to him. _At least there's enough seats for everyone to leave their bags on_.

The University of California Los Angeles has a very established human genetics department. By that the human genetics department was created before human genome became a scientific fact. It was still in its hypothesizing stages back then.

He leaned back in his chair, his minty head barely surpassed the length of it. Hizumi noticed that the others saw that too. Some people walking down the aisle whispered non-discreetly to each other about the new kid genius. A few offered a small indulgent smile as they passed Hizumi's row.

Hizumi waved and smiled back. He understood their general awe. But he knew it wouldn't be long before jealousy got mixed up in it.

At last class begins.

"Welcome to 'Human Genetics'," greeted their professor, a middle-aged woman with short wavy hair. She continued to write on the board while the class murmured their hello back.

"Alright, I'd like you to take a look at the question I've written up and share your thoughts on it," she said while tapping the new chalk on the board.

Hizumi rested his head on both his hands. His characteristic pose of boredom. Sheer boredom was expressed with his head leaning on one hand. He glanced longingly at the Ziploc bag half-filled with his homemade, chocolate chip with almond cookies. It was sticking out of the opening on the side of his bag, calling out to him with its sweet scent.

He left the Ziploc bag open on purpose.

Hizumi sighed. He already read the question of course, anticipating a classroom discussion. Now the question was whether or not he felt like answering.

"'Nature, Nurture: Is it genes or upbringing that defines us?' Remember this question, because it's the reason for this class. And it will be the never ending question for humans whether they are genetics majors or not."

Now young Hizumi put up his hand.

A few of his classmates giggled. The professor smiled and nodded her head encouragingly at him.

"Ahem. Well, if it's a never ending question, then why does this class end on…" and Hizumi dramatically flips through the syllabus, "…December 18?"

The class erupted into peals of laughter. Hizumi's status now changed from probably-super-geeky to class joker. Mission complete.

Needless to say, that really got under the professor's skin. But she opted for an undercutting answer rather than explode on him as she wanted to do.

She pulled some strands of hair behind her ear.

"Hizumi Mizushiro, I will gladly answer that question of yours. This course is to expose you to the general overview of what _can_ influence people's lives and actions. It includes the various views and real-life situations of how much of social, political, biological, etc. factors drive or even skew our very development. Mostly, to increase your tolerance of perspectives made. Naturally, these speculations are not just limited to the human species. There are some monkeys out there who also act obstinately, like a certain someone we know. And wouldn't we all want to know why he asked that stupid question in the first place."

_Ooh, faced!_ thought Hizumi cheerfully. It's nice when people fought back, although he wished she'd chew him out with real anger rather than to have a carefully formed retort.

He bowed his head politely.

"Gomenasai Sensei. I just wanted to liven' things up a bit."

Hizumi-kun opted for nipping his sass in the bud. The professor already proved she'll only offer cool arguments. He didn't want to get bored and annoyed.

"I don't accept your apology Mizushiro. That's a social factor by the way. You actually just wanted to increase your popularity with your classmates didn't you? So instead of impressing me with your opinion, you ridiculed the foundation of my class instead to get everyone else's attention," she stated from Hizumi to her other students.

Now Hizumi arched his eyebrows up in slight surprise. _Still with the nonchalant lecturing, but she definitely expressed my behavior in a simple way and made an example out of me. This class might not be so bad after all._

"Now I'm really sorry professor. You got me good! I admit I cracked a joke at your expense. But I did it because I find that when people find out I'm a genius, they become standoffish towards me. Or they come to me only when they need help," he said.

The young genius adjusted himself, now bringing his fingertips together under his chin.

He continued, "If I don't do things like tell a joke or play my harmonica to get their attention, they wouldn't normally take the time to really get to know me. Socially, it's because being a genius is not normal, and since it is rare to meet one, society did not provide etiquette about how to treat or act around such people. We know various ways of approaching a doctor or even a bum on the street whether we've seen our parents do it or movie actors, but we essentially model ourselves from observing real life people. Biologically… my synapses are awesome."

The class laughed again. A few even clapped. But it was clear that nobody expected a biting word exchange on their first day of genetics class.

I mean, c'mon! Genetics. Class.

The professor chuckled herself. Soon she calmed the class down and restored everyone's attention back to the syllabus. Chapter one's bullet points were lectured on.

Hizumi already ached for another class discussion.

He reached for his new seagreen cellphone. He bought it in San Diego. Hizumi was young and didn't have any use for a cell in Japan as far as his Saver parents were concerned. But Hizumi figured it would come in handy, especially during long lecture classes.

Without looking, he selected Narumi for the To: part of his message. Luckily his older brother's Knights organization covered all of his expenses, so sending a long-distance text even though his plan only covers national texts wasn't inconvenient.

He typed in the following: "Plz send me the new Metal Gear Solid 2 game. Use my dorm address."

He sent it. In English. _Oops, my bad_, thought Hizumi, without any real concern at all.

_EXTRA_: Hizumi was 13 in college in America (v13 p78, v14 p142). I'm in college myself but I don't attend UCLA. If you're from Cali, it would be great if you'd let me know so I can ask you for some specific food places that Hizumi might visit. The title is in reference to a song, "California Here I Come" by Al Jolson. Please review!


	2. Cheshire Cat is

**Hizumi's Side** by: Kounellii

_Kou's comments_: Summer break has finally started for me. So it's pretty weird to be writing about Hizumi in class. Kanone, Eyes, and Kiyotaka will be appearing too, to fill up the gap of where and what they've been doing before that lead to the events in v5+ (that was your spoiler warning)=D

_Disclaimer_: The above mentioned characters belong to Kyo Shirodaira and Eita Mizuno of Spiral ~Suiri no Kizuna. I just own this story. "To Hope" by John Keats.

-+Cheshire Cat Is+-

The lilac curtains rose up a little with the breeze. There were still crease marks that formed rows of perfect rectangles along each curtain. Now he saw why the curtains were so stiff and didn't reach up so high.

_Just out of their package I see_, thought the young man.

The visitor (or perhaps intruder) approached the open sliding glass window. He closed it since his shoulders were too wide to fit through the narrow frame. Although he probably could still, but it would be a tight squeeze. A sigh issued from him. He really wanted to lean out and rest his elbows on the window sill.

The young man parted the curtains though. He needed something to do while he waited.

Coming up the dusty carpeted stairwell was the boy he was waiting for. Hizumi climbed up slowly, so as not to kick up too much dust. A little he could deal with.

He passed a few rooms, some whose doors were open, revealing what its' occupants were doing. Some students were with their friends. They were crowding around a small TV watching football. Others were sharing snacks and beers, leaving their door open to air out their room.

_They're really not afraid to get caught eh?, _remarked Hizumi to himself in slight amusement.

After all, alcohol of any form was not allowed on campus or at the dorms for that matter. But it was one of those rules that students didn't care to follow. Hardly anyone gets reported unless someone gets rowdy.

Hizumi pulled his key out and inserted it into the plain beige door. He shared a room with no one. He paid for the whole dorm room which was more than double the cost. Just for fun, he hung up a sign on the door that read, "Live in your world and I'll play in mine." His version of the PlayStation motto.

He pushed the door open, squinting his yellow eyes from the late morning sunshine from the window opposite him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Hizumi-kun!"

At the mention of his name, his eyes darted toward the source. Hizumi frowned, resting his hand on the doorknob. The young genius's senses were usually pretty sharp.

But it did him no good against _that man_.

He sighed. Hizumi returned the greeting in Japanese.

"Yo Kiyotaka! I thought we agreed you would come over next Wednesday."

Hizumi stated the latter rather than raised it as a polite question. His memory _never_ fails him. The young boy stuck his lower lip out, pretending to pout playfully like a child to mask his real feelings of the detective.

He wanted to stab him alright.

Kiyotaka wasn't fooled at all. He smiled knowingly, taking in the appearance of his short-lived nemesis' clone. There was no way that Hizumi approved Kiyotaka invading his personal space. Even if everything he owned was paid for by Yaiba's questionably-acquired money.

The great Yaiba Mizushiro never left a will. It was only due to Kiyotaka's smooth-talking with the authorities that enabled his older brother's possessions to pass onto him. Hizumi wasn't in the slightest bit grateful toward him though. Just a keen sense of hatred is all.

It must run in the family.

"Isn't there a Hurley hat that went together with your outfit?" asked Kiyotaka playfully.

He sat in Hizumi's red bean chair, with his cheek resting against the palm of his hand.

Kiyotaka observed with some interest how Hizumi didn't even react to his suggestion. Of course he knew, the other was already adding up what it meant.

Hizumi casually leaned back on his elbows onto the bed, the back of his hair brushing the wall. He angled his face in Kiyotaka's direction, which made the younger boy look just a little sassy.

"So you're checking my credit card charges… among other things, am I right? My grades have been looking good so far y'know. I deserve some rewards."

"Of course we are. But the only reason I asked my 'gears' to check was because Yaiba's accountant informed me of your purchase of a round-trip plane ticket," and Kiyotaka's dark gray eyes met Hizumi's, "to England."

He shrugged, feigning innocence. Kiyotaka laughed.

"Nice try using my name though, Hizumi-kun! But for future reference, I would never touch your brother's money."

"Ah, so even you don't desire the guilt of staining my brother's money with his own blood," mocked Hizumi with an air of malice.

The older man's sheepish smile changed to one of sternness.

Kiyotaka closed his eyes as he spoke, "I never wanted to kill him if that's what you believed. It was nothing personal. But I wonder Hizumi-kun. Did you notice that ever since you met me 3 years ago*, you'd bring up Yaiba. And each time you spoke as if you were defending him..."

Hizumi's pupils dilated within his yellow irises. He looked at his brother's killer in genuine shock. The detective knew he succeeded in putting the younger boy back in his place. Kiyotaka opened his eyes. The gesture seemed to bring Hizumi back to his senses.

"I do not defend him! You and I both know why I bring him up," he retorted slyly. He pointed at Kiyotaka's hands.

"Because when anyone mentions his name it makes you look at your hands. Those life-stealing hands with a guilt-ridden face."*

A grimace elapsed over Kiyotaka's face.

"So you admit to exploiting your brother's death, is that it?"

The detective stretched his upper body before leaning forward onto his knees. He yawned. The other still didn't answer. Hizumi's face was hidden by his bangs, though his hands were clearly locked into fists. Silence thankfully didn't fill the air. A familiar song played from a few rooms down.

After the first verse, Hizumi recognized the song as "Ships in a Bottle"* by a musician known in certain circles as Butch Walker. He recalled from the news that the artist recorded the song weeks before the California wild fires that burnt up his house and belongings. The most ominous part of the lyrics came up:

"_Just wanna walk away from the ashes  
__And take the fact that I've been burned__  
And maybe let you know I'm still standin'  
If you miss it again, miss it again, I'm around"_

He closed his eyes as he let the somber tune ease away the tension in his body_. I should remember to buy his album_.

Hizumi knelt down by his bed, his baggy cargo pants the same color as the carpet: burgundy. He pulled up his long sleeves. He reached under and dragged out an opened box of fruit roll-ups.

He was unwilling, but he played the good host anyway. Hizumi took out a strawberry flavored roll and tilted the open flaps in Kiyotaka's direction.

But the latter declined the offer with a shake of his hand.

He tossed the fruit roll-ups box onto his Harley Davidson bedspread.

"Well, so what? I just wanted to meet Rutherford again*! He's got a nice mansion," whined Hizumi as he resumed their conversation. Pointedly ignoring the part about Yaiba.

"Can't Uncle Hizumi play a nice game of tag with his nephew?"

Kiyotaka raised an eyebrow at him.

"It depends on what you mean by a game of tag, Hizumi-kun. Besides, Eyes-kun is older than you and never plays kiddie games. Probably prefers to take a stroll. Or you could write some sheet music together! A harmonica accompanying a piano."

"Nah, I'm sure he'll play tag with his dear Uncle when his big brother joins us."

* * *

A few withering leaves crackled as they tumbled by on the autumn breeze. The trees were mostly bare now, getting ready for winter.

Eyes wrapped his navy blue scarf around his neck, fitting snugly beneath his short white hair. It was part of his uniform with the matching blazer and gray slacks. But he quit school a billion years ago… since his mother passed away.*

He checked the sky again. Young Eyes paused. Then he shook his head as if to say no to the sky, hoping that he wouldn't get caught out in the rain like a stray cat.

He walked briskly along the sidewalk. The wall of the cemetery finally coming closer to him. The walls were starkly white with black bars.

Much like the keys of a piano. A sardonic smile emerged on his face.

_To be reminded of the piano by a cemetery wall of all things_, thought Eyes disgustedly.

Then the tall black gate appeared. The entrance. Poor Eyes looked like a child locked out of school. But it wasn't locked, no. It was too early for that.

His expression, though usually nonchalant, took on a forlorn look. Eyes continued walking quietly along the stone path.

Off in the distance, he saw a few mourners scattered at different graves. The Rutherford family plot was a bit further. He climbed a short flight of stairs and passed a few deceased Rutherford family members. His black oxfords stopped just short of his mother.

He glanced around quickly. A slight gleam of expectation in his eyes, then it disappeared.

He tugged his pants a little so that the seams wouldn't burst at the knees as he squatted low before his mother's grave. Eyes looked over her headstone. His pristine blue eyes ran over the words blindly, as if chasing some obscure meaning he found in them.

Eyes spoke.

"Mother, I walked all the way here… I didn't want for you to be alone on your first death anniversary."

The wind roared in his ears. Stands of hair fluttered in the cold breeze. But he wasn't bothered in the least. Eyes reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"Won't you read it aloud for us?" asked a warm voice.

Eyes turned his head to the side with something of a relieved smile. Kanone adjusted himself and bent down on one knee.

"Of course. How else would Mother be able to hear me?" he answered, turning away from Kanone and back to the headstone. He was able to take deep and calming breaths now that his brother was here.

Kanone nodded. With his brown leather gloved hands, he adjusted his green plaid scarf to endure the cold while Eyes read his tribute, "To Hope."

"_When by my solitary hearth I sit,  
__And hateful thoughts enwrap my soul in gloom;  
__When no fair dreams before my 'mind's eye' flit,  
____And the bare heath of life presents no bloom;  
____Sweet Hope, ethereal balm upon me shed,  
______And wave thy silver pinions o'er my head! _

_Whene'er I wander, at the fall of night,  
__Where woven boughs shut out the moon's bright ray,  
__Should sad Despondency my musings fright,  
__And frown, to drive fair Cheerfulness away,  
__Peep with the moonbeams through the leafy roof,  
__And keep that fiend Despondence far aloof!_

_Should Disappointment, parent of Despair,  
__Strive for her son to seize my careless heart;  
__When, like a cloud, he sits upon the air,  
__Preparing on his spell-bound prey to dart:  
__Chase him away, sweet Hope, with visage bright,  
__And fright him as the morning frightens night!_

_Whene'er the fate of those I hold most dear  
__Tells to my fearful breast a tale of sorrow,  
__O bright-eyed Hope, my morbid fancy cheer;  
__Let me awhile thy sweetest comforts borrow:  
__Thy heaven-born radiance around me shed,  
__And wave thy silver pinions o'er my head!_

_Should e'er unhappy love my bosom pain,  
__From cruel parents, or relentless fair;  
__O let me think it is not quite in vain  
__To sigh out sonnets to the midnight air!  
__Sweet Hope, ethereal balm upon me shed,  
__And wave thy silver pinions o'er my head!_

_In the long vista of the years to roll,  
__Let me not see our country's honour fade:  
__O let me see our land retain her soul,  
__Her pride, her freedom; and not freedom's shade.  
__From thy bright eyes unusual brightness shed-  
__Beneath thy pinions canopy my head!_

_Let me not see the patriot's high bequest,  
__Great Liberty! how great in plain attire!  
__With the base purple of a court oppress'd,  
__Bowing her head, and ready to expire:  
__But let me see thee stoop from heaven on wings  
__That fill the skies with silver glitterings!_

_And as, in sparkling majesty, a star  
__Gilds the bright summit of some gloomy cloud;  
__Brightening the half veil'd face of heaven afar:  
__So, when dark thoughts my boding spirit shroud,  
__Sweet Hope, celestial influence round me shed,  
__Waving thy silver pinions o'er my head!_"

Eyes' voice filled with emotion, yet no tears escaped. The two solitary boys bowed together in silence.

* _ref_ _notes in order as they appeared above  
-My bro introduced me to Butch Walker's music. True story about his song in his music video;)  
-v15 c74  
-v14 c70  
____-Hizumi met Rutherford before he met Kanone. Eyes looked about 12/13 (v11 p188, v09 p121-122)  
__-He looked about 14 back then. Every time I look at the scene, it'd feel like October (v05)_

_EXTRA_: My fave part of that poem was the 3rd and 4th verses since it related so much to their curse and what Eyes always wished for. This was a bit of a downer but I promise to liven things up a bit in next chap, Hizumi's meeting with Kanone. Please review!


	3. A Worn Pawn, The Knight's Assault

**Hizumi's Side** by: Kounellii**  
**

_Comments_: Kanone's meeting with the demon himself. According to v11, Eyes and Kiyotaka were supposed to keep Hizumi's existence a secret from the BlaChil. As Kousuke would say, Kiyotaka's a real bastard!

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Spiral ~Suiri no Kizuna~. If I did, Kanone would have a happy ending.

-+A Worn Pawn, The Knight's Assault+-

The early morning sky mirrored the colors of dusk. The pale orange and violet hues. One color the sign of approaching day and the other the color of fading darkness. A few birds flew up, taking to the air as they searched for the day's sustenance.

The Blade Child often considered the leader, peered at his old grandfather clock. Tall and gaunt, the clock certainly gave off the aura of an elderly man withstanding time.

Although the rest of his house, if he had turned the dimmer switch all the way, was actually quite elegant. The long and heavy drapes were free of dust. The carpet was a large portrait that illustrated the Sagittarius centaur, trainer of heroes amongst a Grecian forest. This room was done in warm tones. Just as his mother liked.

It was a typical Victorian style mansion with all the works.

"Master Eyes," called a middle-aged butler through the teenager's trance.

Nonplussed, he turned toward his man servant. He took the saucer and cup of tea into his cold hands. Eyes offered a small nod in appreciation.

Without even asking, his butler gave him something to warm up. English mornings are always cold.

The butler shuffled his feet. Eyes brought his attention to him and waited.

"Sir, I'm sorry to inform you. This morning I went over to your friend's room to let him know you've awakened as is customary..." and he looked straight into his Master's eyes, "but he told me not to tell you until you've had your tea. His message was that he heard about one of the neighbors selling their kittens and he 'absolutely won't be back until I get one'."

Whenever his older brother came to visit, Eyes would let him sleepover. Kanone had to transfer a couple of trains from Brentwood to reach him in Somerset.*

"..." Eyes sighed and looked up at the dawn, grinning. _He wouldn't be Kanone if he didn't._

* * *

He trudged through the streets. The few puddles he caught on his way splashed gently. Already his polished oxfords carried new mud stains.

Spotting the old Pulteney Bridge, he hurriedly crossed it. He paused as he came to the end. The folded note, which he checked only once before for the place's description, matched the hanging sign.

_Be careful... this could be a trap._

He warily observed the rendezvous point in sleepy Somerset. The little shop had fine bay windows. The cloudy sky helped illuminate the interior, a dark contrast for the lights to highlight exactly what was in the store. If one couldn't see into a store because it was bright outside, then the life size wooden nutcracker would have been another hint.

A hand beckoned at him from within.

_Is that him? He's not much younger than me. Perhaps only two or three years younger._

"Good mornin' Kanone! You look exactly as you do in the picture Kiyotaka gave me," the stranger greeted rather cheerfully. Kanone winced slightly at being addressed on a first name basis. But he ignored it for the moment; he had other issues in mind.

His eyes gleamed. "I'm Hizumi Mizushiro."

The aforementioned did nothing. Truthfully, he felt strangely... overwhelmed. Uneasy, really. Kanone cringed inwardly. He stared at the younger boy, not understanding why.

The other wore a baleful smile. It did nothing for his 'nephew'. Not that the other knew about his familial tie to him.

He inclined his head and remarked, "I like your shirt."

He wasn't lying. Hizumi had a taste for crown insignias. Kanone glanced down. It was a plain black shirt. Beneath the print of a crown were the words uttered as the British slogan to increase morale back in World War II, "Keep calm and carry on."

"Thank you. You can buy one of your own, it's a popular product here," replied Kanone in measured tones.

"Great! I'll do that later though." Hizumi beckoned him into the store again and told him, "Come in. This is a toy store. It looked so interesting so I thought I'd check it out."

Without thinking, Kanone followed him in. It was certainly warm and cozy. The shelves in the center weren't much taller than him. Perhaps it made it easier for the grown-ups to take down toys that are out of reach for the children. He eyed the back of Hizumi's head, who seemed to finally discover what he wanted and crossed the floor toward the wall.

_His hair is quite an unusual color. It reminds me of mint ice cream. But he might've just dyed it, pure coincidence, _he thought, making mental notes of who this strange boy was.

As if he caught Kanone's comment, Hizumi returned his attention to him.

He picked up a small and brightly painted wooden train. "Thanks for meeting me. We have a lot to discuss, you and I."

This time, Kanone frowned. A few days ago, right after he joined Eyes for his mother's death anniversary to be precise, he received a very intriguing phone call.

At first, Kanone refused Hizumi's request to meet him. He likened the call to a prank on Kiyotaka's part. How could this young boy possibly be someone Kiyotaka, not to mention Eyes, would keep hidden from the rest of them? Hizumi enticed him by revealing one little tidbit.

He was the younger brother of his detestable father, Yaiba Mizushiro.

Finally, Kanone placed his hand on Hizumi's shoulder. He said in a firm voice, "I still don't know who you are. Let's talk somewhere else, Hizumi. I have a lot of questions that need answering and I don't like to be trifled with."

He shrugged before turning around. "Alright, fine. But this is no way to treat a guest in your country."

Kanone gave into Hizumi's whining and paid for the small box of a train set before leaving the store. Apparently, Hizumi forgot to convert his American cash into pounds. Or at least that was the surmise.

They walked back along the street, long and winding past the cobblestones until it led toward the edge of a quiet park. Despite the bare trees, the piles of red and brown leaves looked inviting.

Kanone shook his head. This wasn't the time to think about jumping into them.

Their breaths evenly came out in poofs. He watched with slight amusement at seeing the mysterious boy attempting to make smoke rings.

_He's not alarming, just maybe surprising. He's quite cheerful. Not unlike me, I suppose._

"What?" drawled Hizumi, with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Nothing! I'm just thinking."

Hizumi held the bag to his chest. The gesture made him appear even more childish in Kanone's eyes.

"You're pretty quiet. I know you were watching me," he simply said.

The older boy came to a standstill. "We're alone now. I haven't sensed anyone following us. Now, let's start answering questions, shall we?"

The other smirked. "You don't beat around the bush. Alright, let me begin. Hopefully I'll have told you what you wanted to know."

"I was raised by a couple of Savers. They're nice, in fact, my sideburns are based on my mother's. I'm a certified genius just like my big brother, Y-"

"That's what you've said on the phone. But you must expect me to ask for proof," cut in Kanone icily. His eyes now resembled a fierce cat's. Hearing his father's name does that.

Hizumi pouted. He definitely didn't like being interrupted. He mentioned that fact to get on Kanone's nerves on purpose though.

"Don't you feel it? What my presence does to you?" he muttered quietly. Hizumi took a few deep breaths. "Whatever adults or kids I've met, they've always felt something about me. Something... that tells them they can't ever match me. In chess, I checkmate. In soccer, I score. Whatever games or _toys_ that I want, I get it."

He gazed at Kanone's face, who averted his.

"I'll carry on. My 'parents' told me all about Yaiba and you guys. Frankly, I'd almost consider Yaiba my father," chuckled Hizumi humorlessly, making sure to change a few things in his story. It wasn't time to reveal his true genetic ties to his brother yet. "Given the fact that it's his sperm and some woman's egg. Like test tube babies, right?"

He paused, gauging his unknowing nephew's reaction. Shocked with a bit of torment in his expression. It was early in the conversation, but even Kanone knew all that he's said holds true.

_You're as you should be._

"I didn't take the news as hard as you did. Eventually, Kiyotaka came to visit me in person about three years ago. You understand what my existence would mean. That's probably why Eyes stopped coming to see me," he said in false wonder.

Kanone lifted his head. He calculated all that was revealed. There were no numbers to ascribe to each new revelation, but weighing it all in his mind, he knew one thing.

The Blade Children can't be saved.

But a startling thought flashed before him. He asked in a brisk tone, "What about Ayumu? He's supposed to save us."

At his nemesis's name, Hizumi's eyebrows arched together in the middle.

"Come off it! You've heard about him from Kiyotaka. It's as he's said, Ayumu is weak. I've seen him myself from a distance before I left to study genetics in America. He's nothing but a... but a mouse!"

His raised voice seemed to counterbalance the Blade Child's fears. He regained his own composure.

"Maybe you're discounting him too early. Eyes and Kiyotaka; I can't think of them hiding your existence not just from us, but from Ayumu, without some sort of reason."

Hizumi bared his teeth in pure anger. "He's not the key, you fool! Ayumu can no more rise to a hero's standard than if you were to kill Kiyotaka and vandalize his grave!"

"Think about it. Ayumu has no guts. He's almost 14 years old, but he excels in nothing! Even at this moment, you know about his love for that woman of Kiyotaka's. Who the hell lives with his crush knowing his feelings would never be returned! He's a fool."

Hizumi inhaled sharply, his eyes downcast.

"We're all doomed. My existence means that Ayumu and I must fight. You Blade Children have only a few more years until the curse takes over. But your existence doesn't make you absolute. Mine does. Ayumu can't trouble himself over you if he's worried about facing me. He has to kill me before you guys turn 20, and yet, will that mean your salvation? If I kill him, your only hope dies with him. But humanity, much less Yaiba's organization, will wait until we hit the deadline. They'll kill us. While Ayumu and Kiyotaka prance around merrily on the chessboard. No black pieces to oppose them."

"Doesn't the fact that Kiyotaka says the only one who can save you is not himself, but Ayumu? He, who was able to kill Yaiba, can't save you yet shoves all your hope onto his kid brother. Doesn't that make you suspicious? Doesn't it mean he's just trying to get everyone off his back?"

Soon a satisfied smile graced Hizumi's face. Kanone was staring at him with a hollowed look. Realization had set in. The boy who mirrored Yaiba stood behind Kanone and whispered.

"Gather the children. And let's be rid of them."

_EXTRA_: In the anime, Kousuke mentioned that Kanone went missing around last Christmas. I've kept Kanone English. In v6, Kanone is introduced as being part English and Japanese. Nothing about being German because if he were, why wouldn't they say so? Please review!


	4. Recalibrate

**Hizumi's Side** by: Kounellii

_Comments_: It's been a while! I started writing this and Hizumi's and Kiyotaka's thoughts just kept coming, so here it is. Might wanna re-read v7-10 for Kanone's carnival for a refresher.

_Disclaimer_: Me no own Spiral ~Suiri no Kizuna~, Kyo Shirodaira and Eita Mizuno do.

-+Recalibrate…+-

_If a heart is a strange thing, what then is a brain? Would it be like a rose, by, how'd that saying go? By any other name would smell just as sweet? Well, in this case it'd be just as strange. Like our hearts beating faster when we think about that hot girl we like. Or if someone chooses to stay in a bad relationship; the interesting thing would be that both the people involved and not, say it's because the heart overpowered the brain. _

_But hearts don't create emotions. Brains do. It generates the chemicals that trigger responses. Yet, everyone, our brains without exception, makes us believe that it was our heart's fault the whole damn time._

"Why am I even thinking about this?" he mused aloud.

The young man couldn't quite put his finger on it. This feeling. Sort of like he was reeling backwards even though he was standing still. His blood felt heavy inside of his pale and slender body. An involuntary shudder rushed through.

But it was a warm day. Sunny in fact. He was standing just outside the shade of a bakery. The combination of scents was so… enticing! Cinnamon was the strongest scent. Or perhaps the fresh bread, almonds, strawberries, blueberries, chocolate, pecan pies together smell like cinnamon.

He felt another vibration, this time from his pants pocket. Slipping his hand into his front pocket, he pulled it out and flipped it open in one swift motion.

"Hngh," he uttered.

The caller id read 'Dead Man' calling. He let it vibrate until his ring tone came on. The instrumental tune of Aeris' Theme played on his cellphone.

"Mushy, mushy! Yeah, so it's finally happened? Heh. So when's Mr. Piano's funeral? I know I wouldn't mind a little publicity. Wait! What did you say? Just what did you say? Kiyotaka! ANSWER ME!" he roared into the phone, no longer smiling. A menacing scowl turned his face dark.

_He's got quite a set of lungs_, thought Kiyotaka, _When he's angry_. He brought the earpiece of the payphone back to his ear.

"Now don't tell me you were so overconfident that you decided not to keep track of the news. Even in America every news channel must have sound bites about Eyes-kun waking miraculously out of his coma, escaping death like a-"

"Oh, shut up, shut up, shut up! You're lying, obviously. How could Kanone screw up? He's better than anyone far range, and even more fucking better than Eyes in _close_ range stabbing. He couldn't have evaded the blade; his organs must be beyond repair. You're just trying to trick me, Kiyotaka. And I'm not falling for it!" he spat.

Kiyotaka grimaced. He didn't anticipate that Yaiba's mini-me had placed, so to speak, all his hopes that Eyes would be three feet under. Thus, having Kanone reach the point of no return to his sanity and going through with his bloody carnival. But with Eyes' recovery, already Kanone's (But really Hizumi's) plans can't reach fruition. Not while Kanone's sane. Even though he could predict everything, another high ranking piece such as Hizumi could never be under Kiyotaka's control. He could only guess like any other player, but for his sake, it usually is accurate. Usually.

"I told you. And I've told Kanone-kun as well. Deep in his heart, he could never take his brother's life away. Not now, not ever. Are you going to keep using the- Oh, excuse me, Hizumi-kun."

The detective turned slightly around. A young boy stood behind him, exuding an imperious attitude no less. He was a Tsukiomi student judging by the plain blue uniform. Luckily, he was in disguise himself. He donned a plain white shirt, blue jeans, a worn felt utility belt, brown gloves, and a yellow hardhat.

"Excuse me, but when are you going to be done? I really need to use the phone!"

"So do I. A little patience goes a long way."

The young boy frowned. "Listen, I've got an important phone call to make. So how about I use it now, and you can call whoever after I'm done."

Kiyotaka lowered the phone, but did not hang up.

"It's people like you that ruin this world."

"What did you say?"

"You heard what I said. You're young after all so you can't be deaf yet. The clothes that I'm wearing are that of a construction worker. And your uniform's from Tsukiomi private school where those who're smart or athletically skilled can go. You're from a rich family aren't you?"

The boy glared and folded his arms. "That's right; my parents are executives of the biggest tech-"

"No. Your parents are the biggest snobs," interrupted Kiyotaka. His face was drawn and impassive.

"Who do you think you are? You're nothing but low-class trash. I'm going to tell my parents about you! They've got enough influence to make sure you'll never move up!"

"Have you ever read Sherlock Holmes?" the older man asked. He checked his phone card which was still in the slot, more out of boredom than anything. His card was being automatically charged for all the minutes passing by.

"No, I haven't," replied the boy.

"Sherlock Holmes said that one could learn what a person was like by observing and making inferences from their children.* You've heard that growing up. You've heard your parents or their coworkers say they've got enough influence to make anyone who stands in their way, or even slightly irritates them never get a promotion."

"You have no respect. And I know who you are. Because I've investigated your family before…"

_Kiyotaka sure likes to hear himself speak_, thought Hizumi, rolling his eyes.

"What're you talking about?" asked the boy impatiently, although a feeling of dread seemed to mount inside of him, but he didn't know why.

"Your parents didn't become rich on their own. Your family lost its' wealth in your grandfather's time. But your parents were very clever. And another powerful young man around their age noticed their skills… and their desperation."

The young boy's irises widened, like a thin ring around a black hole. And so were Hizumi's on the other side of the phone.

"Mizushiro Yaiba promised them their wealth and reputation back, if they would cooperate and do all the dirty negotiating for him. If there's one thing that powers this age it would be technology. And your parents used their friends and contacts, manipulated them until they could step on them."

"So in sum, you're a snob because your parents let you see them that way. And I'm a detective, Narumi Kiyotaka. Ah, no doubt your parents mentioned me before! Felt threatened perhaps. I'm glad you realized that. Of course, I'm undercover right now. But here's a word of warning: I allowed your parents to keep their company and reputation because they have children and really, they're so greedy they'd commit seppuku without their luxurious comforts. So if I were you, I'd learn some respect to get a decent life."

And with that, Kiyotaka turned away from the boy.

"Is that true?" asked Hizumi automatically.

Kiyotaka grinned; watching the boy walk away with his previously proud shoulders slumped downward.

"Hmm… yes. His family is just one of the many who were used by your brother. It's not easy for that kid though. I suspect his parents told him some of their anxieties, or at best he learned from snatches of conversation. Did you know that they were one of the threads I used to find out the mastermind behind all this web of corporate corruption going on?* That's how my path led to Yaiba."

He could hear nothing but silence on the other end. He knew that Hizumi finally got his answer as to how and why he targeted his brother. Confirmed, really.

"That voice you heard when you turned 20… It didn't tell you to kill Yaiba did it?" asked Hizumi in a low voice.

"That's right. I had already been seeking out the heads of those manipulating the industries and economies by their power and wealth. You have no idea Hizumi, what it was like. Before you were born, smaller stores or companies couldn't thrive without making a 'deal' with bigger ones just to break into the market. It's something called a 'cartel' in economics. You, know I had a favorite candy store that I liked to go to.

It was a small wooden store with a red and white awning in front. I used to sit on that bench and eat candied apples. Well, at least whenever I could get away from piano practice. Mother was just so adamant about practicing," sighed Kiyotaka emphatically.

"Anyway, I'm getting tired. And it's almost dinner time so I'm going. Bye!" said Hizumi, and added after hanging up, "You bastard."

It was certainly getting darker. The sky overhead was turning to dusk. Hizumi now knew why he shuddered earlier: His senses were telling him not to answer the damn phone. His heart was still beating hard. He couldn't let his plan be beat.

"Damnit!" cursed Hizumi for the trillionith time that day.

* * *

He thought he had them. But it failed! No, he failed. But it was perfect!

After gathering his thoughts a few days ago, he thought he could have a new ace in the hole. Eyes Rutherford. Once the key victim needed to push Kanone's buttons, now the key.

_Kanone stabbed Eyes. But his conscience must've interfered and he might've missed Eyes' vitals. No problem. Think! I still can use them. Eyes… Yes, that's right. With his survival, he'll want to kill Kanone! Eyes is tied to Kousuke, Rio, and Ryouko. As long as they're there, the other Blade Children don't matter as much. And with his despair of Kanone betraying him and believing himself to be a Hunter, Eyes won't be able to turn back. He'll kill Kanone instead._

_If he wants to save Kanone, he'll do it. Letting Kanone live would only bring the Hunters down on him. He'll do it to save the few Blade Children left because he's still hopeful. And since Eyes actually has more influence among some of the remaining Blade Children, the Watchers, Savers, and even the Hunters are wary of him. If he kills Kanone, Eyes may still take a little longer to break before he gives into Yaiba's curse, but he will and the wait will set them all on edge._

_But because it's Eyes, they'll react too late and he'll destroy them. If… if he manages it, he'll look to me for guidance. The best part is I won't need to do a thing. Then I'll win! I might not be able to live longer, but I can take back my brother's organization and turn them back into scientists again to cure this condition of mine….. Even Kiyotaka can't protect everyone, there'll be massacres and carnage, and he'll probably just escape with Madoka. What does he care about anything? He'll probably think he did what he could. After all, the voice told him nothing else…. That's why he can't kill me either. Yes, and even if I can't live longer, I don't need to worry about anything, who cares what happens after I'm gone._

But unfortunately, it didn't work out. It was on the news. All over it, but it was just a repeat of scant information. The Savers and Watchers did a good job of making it seem like the news reporters got all the essentials but really, it wasn't a lot. And neither was it even half the story.

Hizumi watched in pure rage as the brunette news reporter from Japan say, with translations at the bottom, that the threat at Tsukiomi Private School was resolved. Kanone was apprehended. Since he was still a minor, his name wasn't revealed. The school would be shut down for a week, with renovations, blah blah blah.

Soon after, Tsuchiya Kirie of the Watchers called. His favorite Watcher. Well, pawn to be precise. She overreacts so much to little things that both he and Kiyotaka enjoy toying with her. She confirmed what he surmised and more. Eyes did enter the battle, using Narumi Madoka to get there. But for some reason, he had stayed out of it at first. He didn't enter until Ayumu 'called' him.

_But why? Wasn't he pissed about being betrayed? Why did that stupid fool choose to let his comrades take care of Kanone with their damn attempts with a tranquilizer?_

Ayumu. It must be because of him.

_Or maybe Eyes was always a softy. Pathetic to the end, he'll keep believing._ _He cried apparently, when he told Kanone on Kirie-chan's phone that he'll keep hoping… As long as Ayumu lives, Eyes will keep holding on like a moron. He's useless now. Kousuke is even softer than Eyes, more merciful than Rio and Ryouko that's for sure. He spared more Hunters than the others, but did it without letting Eyes and the others know. Maimed them but at least they had their lives. He's skilled but his blade is dull. Who can I use?_

_I think it's time I return to Japan. Ayumu, you're my trump card. I'll take down Kiyotaka even if it's the last thing I'll do._

*"I have frequently gained my first real insight into the character of parents by studying their children." Sherlock Homes from "The Adventure of the Copper Beeches"  
*Also in reference to Sherlock Holmes' rival, Prof. Moriarty. Kiyotaka and Yaiba resemble these characters so strongly. I think Shirodaira-san must be influenced by Sir Conan Doyle's story. Plus I'm a fan so I do lots of references too in my Spiral ficsXD

_EXTRA_: Last chapter's coming up. I wanted to flesh out the other possibilities of using Eyes or Kousuke and why Hizumi didn't try to pull back Kanone before we go into the conclusion I created. Please review!


End file.
